Ritual of Denial
by Tinderbox of Sanity
Summary: A strange and embarrassing new ritual for Daniel is a bit hard to handle for the young Englishman.


Contains: "Milking", bondage.

.

.

.

This…'ritual' was a strange one. To start with, Daniel had been told to completely abstain from any kind of sexual activity for an entire week. After having fallen into an almost nightly routine of intimacy with the Baron, this was not as easily done as it would have been before. Many things they did each day had become riddled with the undertones of sex. It was shameful, but even the act of committing torture together—or even just Alexander watching him go through those rituals alone, had become something of foreplay for them. And so going through the motions without a 'climax', literally, had become nearly unbearable by the third day.

By the fourth Daniel had tried taking a cold bath, but only succeeded in nearly giving himself hypothermia! Of course he had been scolded for endangering his already somewhat fragile health, and his defense that he'd been trying to calm his lust held no merit with the Baron. By the fifth night, Daniel was feeling bitter towards the older man. How was it that he could withhold so easily from this? He began to suspect that Alexander was relieving himself in private, but he couldn't bring himself to verbalize that accusation. It would sound petty, wouldn't it?

Night six and was spent wrapped up in nightmares. Alexander lay beside him in bed that night, but that had only made them worse. Daniel began to suspect that perhaps this was some sort of plan to prove how much he had come to need the Baron, but again, his suspicions went unspoken. Whether it was the purpose or not, Daniel was feeling it more than ever. He was helpless without Alexander's help! And by that seventh day most of the marks that Alexander had left were nearly all gone. Hickies, bruises from bites or firm grasps on his shoulders, arms, and hips had all faded, leaving behind just yellowish ghosts of their former glory. Daniel was more than just anxious by the time the sun set on the seventh day. He was overcome with pent up sexual energy and filled with frustration from that week-long build up.

Soon after that sun had fallen, the Baron had come to Daniel's room as promised. Even with all the bitterness that still dwelled in the Englishman's gut, he was more than willing to follow whatever rules that Alexander set for tonight. The first rule was to strip of all his clothing, and sit on his knees on the floor. Once he had done so, Daniel's hands were bound behind his back with a silk scarf. Wrapped around his thighs and calves were two leather straps with buckles, like belts but not as thick. They made it impossible to straighten out his legs, stand, or to really move much at all! The carpet had been soft at first, but as time wore on it became unbearable coarse to the skin of his knees.

The air in the room had felt cold at first, but once his skin had broken out in a sweat it created a sort of chill across his body. Daniel's body alternated between shivering from the temperature and shuddering with pleasure. Alexander's deft hands had brought him to full arousal in no time at all, not much of a surprise, as the Englishman was starving for that touch. The stroke of thumbs across his inner thighs, the acute pinch of teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder, each of these would wring a whine or a groan from the receptive Englishman. Daniel's cock was painfully erect, dripping with precum, flushed pink. Those little drips would be collected into the small brass pan that had been placed between his legs.

Upon questioning the object he had simply been told that it was all a part of the ritual. Like vitae from blood, apparently it seemed that _this _body fluid could also contain some sort of energy. Daniel didn't want to question this for two reasons. One, for all he knew it could be true! He knew nowhere near as much as Alexander did about such things! Two, if he angered the Baron he might be left alone! He couldn't stand one more night of this! But… this touching had been going on for almost an hour! Daniel's wrists would twist within the silk scarf that kept them bound, and his back would arch, knees sliding a little further or closer together, but that was all that he could do!

When Alexander poured a bit of oil onto his fingers, Daniel wasn't quite sure what to expect, as the Baron was in front of him at the moment. Not to mention he was still fully dressed, unlike the vulnerable and very exposed Englishman. But those oil-slicked fingers wrapped around the base of his erection, and Daniel couldn't help but give a loud moan of relief. "Lean forward." Alexander ordered, and Daniel did so, coming to press his head right against Alexander's shoulder. He turned his head to nuzzle into the crook of the Baron's neck, closing his eyes and feeling that white hair tickle his face. He felt Alexander's fingers wrap firmly around his arousal, stroking him slowly from base to just under the sensitive head. He also made sure that it was 'aimed' right towards that brass pan. Daniel didn't care anymore, he just wanted to come!

"_Ah, h-ah, please Alex…ander, I-mmh, I need…_!" Daniel begged, breath hot and humid, forehead bathed in sweat, all around making Alexander's shoulder quite damp.

"Don't hold back on my account, Daniel." Alexander gave a chuckle from deep within his chest, turning his head to nuzzle into the Englishman's hair. Daniel felt that knot in his gut tightening, almost hesitating, concerned that this was some sort of test! But he gave in only moments later, biting into the Baron's shoulder this time, as his body jerked in release. His orgasm was overwhelming, more intense than he could ever remember previously! Daniel's fingertips and toes tingled and went numb, he felt light headed, and not even the pain of those leather straps around his legs pressing in to his soft skin could shake the pleasure.

Daniel was trembling from head to toe as it ended, releasing the fabric of Alexander's shirt and vest from his teeth for a small whimper of utter exhaustion. The Baron was smiling, giving his Englishman's cheek a kiss before he pressed at his shoulder, directing him to sit up straight again. Daniel's chest rose and fell with ragged breaths, wiggling his fingers as much as he could to try and get feeling back into them. "Well, look at that." Alexander murmured with a grin, and Daniel frowned in confusion for a moment. Following that amber gaze downwards, he felt his cheeks heat up again. "You see? Much more than usual. This is precisely why we had to wait such a long time." Alexander was explaining. Daniel only shook his head, glancing away. "Don't think we're finished quite yet, Daniel." The Baron spoke up as he moved, picking up the bottle of oil and moving around behind the Englishman.

"Wh-what do you mean? I can't possibly…!" Daniel protested, but of course his wiggling could do nothing but agitate those leather straps around his thighs. They had nearly rubbed the skin raw by now, and he knew they were going to leave quite the marks behind. The Baron didn't answer him, only pressed on the back of Daniel's shoulder. With a small and anxious whine, the Englishman folded at the waist, until his cheek was pressed against the carpet. His hair clung to his face and neck, all astray from having nuzzled into Alexander's shoulder earlier, but he couldn't even brush it out of the way with his hands behind his back as they **were**.

He could no longer see what Alexander was doing, but he would find out soon enough anyway. Daniel gasped as he felt one long and slender finger slide into him. It went in easily with the aid of oil, and he wiggled his hips a little. This only caused the straps over his thighs to ache a bit more. His knees were given a bit of a break, but his sensitive nipples now brushed the carpet with a few heavy breaths. The second finger was sliding in swiftly, and he whimpered at the sting, closing his eyes as they wiggled to get him used to it. To his surprise, he felt them twist and press down. His body gave a jolt when they brushed his prostate, breath hitching for a moment.

Alexander's other hand slid under those low hips, making sure to 'aim' the Englishman's member once again right towards that small round pan. Those fingers were merciless! They pressed and rubbed at his prostate, sending a flood of pleasure right back into his system. Daniel's voice became louder the more that he was teased, trying in vain to move his hips. He couldn't raise them at all with his thighs bound like they were though, so at the very best he could only rock back and forth a little. And soon enough he cried out, feeling a second and all together _different _orgasm rush through his body. Tears that had gathered slipped free, dripping down to soak the hair at his temple and fall to the carpet. Alexander pulled his hands back, giving a very pleased little hum. Daniel's body went limp, still trembling even as he panted in relief.

"Don't relax just yet Daniel, we have all night. And besides, I've been waiting all week as well." Alexander's words send both dread and an almost masochistic anticipation through him. He could do little but nod, giving a breathy reply.

"Yes, Alexander."


End file.
